wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayley
Hayley '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #18 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports She is a good Baseball player at 600-700 and has a team of Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, and Alex. '''Hayley plays on the teams of Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, and Shouta. In Tennis, she is the 10th best player and is a PRO and plays with Daisuke or Takumi. Her skill is 1500-1600. In Boxing, she is sometimes a Pro. Her level is 890-1000+ (The 16th best player). Wii Sports Resort Hayley '''is in Pro Class in Basketball, with a skill of around 1200. She plays with Akira and Silke. In Table Tennis, she is good, with a skill of 611+. In Swordplay her level is 656+. She is very bad at Cycling, coming 79th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Hayley is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 25 edits on "Guest Miis" articles, for making 250 edits on Wii articles '''or for one single edit on a "Miis Who Love Light Green" article'. * Her Japanese Name is 'Heiriy. * Her skill level is always above level 600 and below 1700 with Cycling being the only exception. * In both Baseball and Swordplay, Julie is the first player to come after '''Hayley. * Hayley appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 14, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * In a Wii Music artwork, her tie is the wrong color. * Hayley is ambidextrous, because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Ukulele. Gallery HayleyDACotQR.JPG|Hayley's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-11-3.png|Hayley's badge. Badge-41-0.png|Hayley's badge. Badge-52-6.png|Hayley's badge. 36- Hayley's Team.jpg|Hayley's Baseball Team. Hayleyart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Hayley. Hayley ukulele .jpeg|Hayley in an official Wii Music artwork. Strangely, her tie is in the wrong color. 2018-02-09 (14).png|Hayley in Boxing. 20180210_072502.jpg|Hayley in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_073634.jpg|Hayley and her teammates Akira and Silke in Basketball. IMG_0161.JPG|Hayley about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (7).png|Hayley doubling up with Takumi in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (18).png|Hayley in Baseball. 2018-03-28 (38).png|Hayley doubling up with Daisuke in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01989.JPG|Hayley in Swordplay Duel 153195501542663384636.jpg. 2018-07-21 (9) - Copy.png|Hayley pitching in Baseball. IMG_0486.JPG|Another photo of Hayley and her teammates Akira and Silke in Basketball. 2018-08-16 (48).png|Hayley in Cycling IMG 20180822 115007.jpg. IMG_0826.JPG|Hayley Swordfighting at High Noon. Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Kentaro, and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (37).png 2018-11-15 (38).png 2018-11-15 (42).png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rachel, Hayley, and Jake participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Silke, Hayley, and Martin participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Hayley in Bowling.JPG Hayley wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Hayley wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1710.jpg IMG 1684.jpg Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1918.jpg Hayley as a Pro in Boxing.png Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sarah,_Hayley_and_Fritz_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2878.jpg|Hayley in her swimsuit Andy,_Rin,_Hayley_and_Martin_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png David, Hayley and Susana participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Hayley, Sandra and Greg participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Hayley, Julie, Saburo and Tatsuaki participating in Startegy Steps in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Hayley, Rin and Eduardo participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chirs, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sarah, Greg, Jake and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rin, Hayley and Sandra participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Sakura, Hayley, Theo and Shinnosuke participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Rainer, Hayley and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Sandra, Rainer and Hayley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(87).jpg Hayley in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(256).jpg Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Females Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Opponents Badge Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis